


The Hunter's Hold (A Dragon's Keep)

by thepizzasitter



Series: How We Fit (Your Hands In Mine) Verse [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bottom Nezu | Piers, Dom/sub, Dominance, Edgeplay, Fighting Kink, Fluff and Smut, Gentleness, Light breeding kink, M/M, Multi, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Predator/Prey, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Sex In A Cave, Sloppy Seconds, Smut, Strength Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Dande | Leon, Top Kibana | Raihan, apologies to any future cave tourists of Hammerlocke, but that's the rock where galar's finest totally railed each other, only now they have leon which means double the fun, primal kink, primal play, raihan and leon as hunter Doms with Piers as a prey sub, sometimes raihan needs to get rough and piers is so down for the ride, that's it that's the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepizzasitter/pseuds/thepizzasitter
Summary: Ask any dragon trainer or breeder in the world, and the vast majority would say that—perhaps surprisingly to some—dragons were some of the gentlest lovers among any Pokémon. They loved to dote and after the first mating, things were generally a singularly pleasant affair for them.But that initial mating was…Well.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Dande | Leon/Nezu | Piers, Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Series: How We Fit (Your Hands In Mine) Verse [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692952
Comments: 25
Kudos: 254





	The Hunter's Hold (A Dragon's Keep)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the next fic in this verse! As promised in the last, this chapter features primal play, with Raihan and Leon as hunters and Piers as prey. If you don't know what primal play is, I strongly urge you to go do some research, though it won't be necessary to understand the story.
> 
> The main thing to note is that primal play is often considered edge play because of how rough it can get. This chapter is set well after the last, when Leon has already found his stride concerning where he fits into their scenes. For the trio, there are established rules, boundaries, and safewords already in place, which is why you won't see typical negotiation or check-ins for this. Since primal play is based heavily on the natural, the instinct, etc, their methods of communication outside of the potential need for safewording will be largely non-verbal. But everything done in this story is thoroughly enjoyed by all three of them, even when characters fight to get away or seemingly resist. And there will be lots of aftercare and gentleness later. Nonetheless, heed the tags and enjoy!
> 
> The songs I listened to were [In The Woods Somewhere](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P6btN_cdLfE) and [Movement](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8iOOu-Qsyns), both by Hozier.
> 
> Reminder to come hang out with me on Twitter! My main is ShyloRen and my Pokemon side account is CryptidPiers

Ask any dragon trainer or breeder in the world, and the vast majority would say that—perhaps surprisingly to some—dragons were some of the gentlest lovers among any Pokémon. As one might guess, most of them had courting rituals surrounding provision. Treasures, food, shelter, all of these things were given freely and eagerly among potential mates as they sought each other’s favor. They loved to dote and after the first mating, breeding was generally a singularly pleasant affair for them.

But the initial mating was…

Well, even Raihan had considered quitting the first time he’d seen his sweet, precious, friend-to-all Goodra decide her suitor’s head was definitely better left off his shoulders. Thankfully they had been able to stop things from getting that far, but it had been a close call.

He’d gotten extremely drunk and asked Milo if he wanted to trade types, to which his fellow gym leader had cheerfully laughed and shown him educational material on what Wooloo breeding season entailed.

Raihan still had nightmares.

Leave it to those fluffy little fuckers to be even more terrifying than dragons.

He winced as the door slammed behind him, his mind veering wildly back and forth between the rage threatening to spill over and the ever-present fear of scaring people off. His height, his Pokémon type of choice, his intensity, all of it could so easily intimidate those around him, and it was second nature by now to not let himself get to this point for fear that others would ever be afraid of him.

He leaned his forehead against the door, trying to bring himself back to a place of steadiness before—

“Raihan.”

Fuck, but he could just weep at the sound of that most beloved voice. Piers’ hands were firm against the expanse of his back, kneading and easing some of the tension from them. He tried desperately to cling to the calm Piers was trying to grant him, but his body was growing more restless, his mind more agitated. He didn’t want to be appeased, he wanted…

“What happened, love?” Piers asked, wrapping his arms around Raihan’s waist and running his lips back and forth against his shoulder. He needed more, he needed less, he needed—

He gritted his teeth when Piers slid his hands beneath the front of the other’s shirt, fingers skating along his stomach, pushing the fabric away to touch his chest. Yes, yes, _that_. That was exactly it, just like this until he could bloody _think_.

His nipples were plucked at and teased, those talented fingers playing him like one of the singer’s instruments. His cock was starting to take notice despite his anger, and Raihan pushed his hips against the door to grind against it while he fought not to lose control.

“Fucking dragons!” he hissed out bitterly. “Spent seven fucking months setting everything up for them, picked everything the Flygon we were asked to breed has been known to like in the past. And then they met today and they _hated_ each other. As if first matings aren’t goddamn rough enough, but they absolutely refused _not_ to fuck it out, nearly clawed Sebastian’s arm off trying to get back to tearing each other up and almost killed each other because they’re too fucking stupid to just—” He screamed in agitation and threw his fist against the door, the bang echoing through their flat. “And we don’t even know if it will result in an egg! The chances are so much narrower. I—I feel so…”

He felt as Piers nodded, his lover laying a kiss against his spine. Raihan was shaking, his entire being a taut wire ready to snap, cock already dripping in anticipation. He sucked in a sharp breath when he felt an answering hardness against the back of his thigh. He loved Piers so _fucking_ much.

“What do you need?”

One flash fire movement and he suddenly had Piers caged against the door, using his body to pin the singer there. Piers stared at him with wide eyes, his breath quickening when Raihan pushed a leg between his. The way he leaned his weight into Raihan’s hold—trusted him and tipped his head to the side to let Raihan run his lips along his jaw—had him nearly desperate to have his lover under him, taking his cock and begging for more.

“I need you to run,” he whispered, and the heated look Piers sent him almost had him abandoning all thoughts of a hunt in favor of just having Piers there against the door.

“Twenty minutes start.”

He blinked, baring his teeth at the thought of having to wait that long.

“Trust my reasons, Rai. I promise you’ll like them. I promise they’ll help.”

It took a while, but slowly, painstakingly and feeling like his arms were made of lead, he lowered them. Piers leaned in for a filthy kiss and fuck if he wasn’t _testing_ him right now. Raihan allowed it, kept his mind away from engaging in favor of letting Piers have his way before his lover slipped from his arms.

“Twenty minutes, love. Catch me if you can.”

The snarl that rumbled in his chest had Piers laughing and scurrying away quick as he could, the sudden silence deafening upon his retreat.

 _Twenty minutes_ , he thought. _Right then._

/////

_The timer on his phone buzzed._

He leapt over the sofa, careening down the hallway and keeping himself alert for signs in case Piers had decided not to go far. He was unlikely to be in the flat, so he hurried to their room to strip down and—

Odd, he’d thought Leon had been home.

He was glad Piers had given him some time, difficult as it had been. He already felt a little more centered, able to think a bit better and breathe easier.

He tore off everything but his boxers and hastily threw on his hoodie, not bothering to zip it up when it would just get in the way. He took the back stairs down to the bottommost floor and then the lift down from there until he stood before the door that led to the cave system and tunnels between Hammerlocke and Spikemuth. He scanned his fingerprint and logged his entry code, the door beeping to acknowledge his admission.

He stepped into the low light of the archaic underground, relishing in the weight of the ages that came with places such as these. This had been the work of one of the strongest alliances in the history of Galar. Hammerlocke at the heart of the kingdom, the place of Kings. What Spikemuth had been named in times long past was a constant source of speculation, with scholars in constant flux about the history of a once powerful city. Still, perhaps the name mattered less than the centuries long friendship that had led to the labyrinth below his city.

With Spikemuth slowly healing, perhaps one day they would be able to utilize this place for its intended purposes.

The very, very selfish part of him hoped that day never arrived.

He wasn’t entirely sure if his ancestors would be delighted or appalled by the use he, Leon, and Piers often put them to, but it didn’t matter. Ghosts were not who he answered to, and he doubted they could blame him anyways. After all, what self-respecting dragon wouldn’t hunt down such a beautiful treasure?

He stepped into the main cavern, nearly a dozen tunnels surrounding him, each crooning for him to _choose me, choose my path_. He closed his eyes and listened, letting everything else fall away. He thought about the terrible day he’d had, the constrained feelings of not being able to scream and cry the way he’d wanted to as something he had been building for over half a year came crashing down.

And he thought about Piers, and how lucky he was to have someone who understood those kinds of feelings better than anyone. He let his feet move him towards the fourth cave to his left.

He wound his way through the tunnels, letting instinct and what he knew of his lover guide him through, until he heard distant singing to his right. It echoed eerily through the caves, and Raihan almost wished more people had access to this place if only so they could start their own legends of ghosts and fae and all manner of dark eldritch beings that dwelled here. Piers would love scaring the shite out of tourists.

The sweetness in the song was deceptive. This was no easy prey he was hunting. It was time to begin.

He dropped the hoodie as a marker of where he’d traveled, let himself break apart and re-sink into his own skin, somewhere between beast and man and utterly devoid of the fears and worries of failure or uselessness. This was his city, his caves, his domain…

And there was someone else here.

He came to an intersection of two corridors, and the movement was so sudden, he almost missed it entirely.

He roared at the intruder, gripped the form that had tackled him to the floor and threw it off, quickly rolling to his feet to charge, his heart racing before—

Oh.

_Trust my reasons. I promise you’ll like them. I promise they’ll help._

Fuck, he was going to reward Piers _so_ well for this. His clever, clever mate.

Leon was crouching low, his eyes narrowed and mesmerizing as he waited for Raihan to make a move. He was relaxed, his posture holding no discomfort.

No thought that he would lose. A proud, exquisite Solgaleo and prince among beasts.

Raihan grinned, letting the feral nature of it make Leon pause and reassess. The shift in his body was all Raihan needed.

He lunged, darting in to the side to sweep an arm out and catch his rival in the chest, driving him up and back only to slam him to the floor, trying to pin his arms but unable to before Leon was locking his legs around him and tossing him over.

Leon was physically stronger, and more than once Raihan found himself nearly pinned, the strain of Leon’s muscles beautiful in the torchlight as his body grew slick from how hard they grappled. His shorter height was an advantage he utilized, the weight of him distracting and enraging in equal measure. A worthy opponent, but Raihan trained with dragons. He needed only to outlast his rival.

What was a prince to a King?

Their snarls and growls rang out through the caves. Bruises were already forming, and Raihan’s arm bore a bite mark that would definitely need seeing to later, but none of this was on either of their minds, lost in the push and pull of their fight. Leon eventually started to tire, and it wasn’t long after that when Raihan finally put him on his back.

Leon writhed under him, still snapping at the teeth and unwilling to yield until Raihan ground their hips together and his sounds of irritation suddenly choked off.

Raihan tilted his head, let his eyes travel over his rivalmate and take in the way his body responded to being held down like this. He rolled his hips again just to watch Leon’s eyelashes flutter at how good the friction felt.

Leon whined softly when he kept going, closing his eyes and letting Raihan rut against him for a while. He bent down to let Leon lick at his mouth in apology for interfering, and he grinned smugly when the other growled as he let go of his mate long enough to strip them both of their last bit of clothing. Clearly a warning to remind him that Leon oughtn’t be mistaken for prey, though Raihan was more than a bit tempted to try and persuade him otherwise.

They moved together, Raihan wrestling Leon back down whenever he would try and fight his way out, delighted whenever he would eventually huff and let Raihan return to chasing their pleasure together.

He was just about ready to try his luck when Leon’s eyes widened and a sudden blur of black and white caught the corner of his eye. They both sat up quickly as Piers vanished down another corridor, his laughter echoing behind him as they realized they’d fallen for his trap.

They stared at each other for a second, and at any other moment, they might have burst out laughing at the surprise on the other’s face. But in this moment, it was mockery.

And their prey would be paying for it.

They scrambled up, taking off in the direction Piers had gone, splitting up and converging again to keep him from doubling back. They corralled him towards one of the dead-end chambers, the tension spiraling higher the closer they got. It was new to them both, to do this together, and Raihan let the rightness of it settle into his bones, at the way they fell in together like this.

There was nothing left but victory.

They stepped into the cavern and Piers whipped around, breathing hard and staring them down. He watched their prey’s eyes dart to Leon, a pleading expression in them as he begged him to let him by, the promise of a reward in the way he kept his posture open towards Leon.

The heat in his belly flared when his rivalmate stepped over to block the exit rather than take the offer. If he hadn’t already decided to let Leon have a piece of his catch, this would have solidified the deal.

The resolve in Piers’ eyes hardened, his mouth set in a grim line, knowing his fate was sealed. Raihan braced himself, and saw Leon do the same.

When it didn’t end as it had in the Spikemuth pub, Piers’ fighting was something deeply, intensely beautiful.

He didn’t bother with trying to outsmart them when the path to freedom was too narrow, running right to their middle. Raihan and Leon each caught an arm around his waist, only to find their heads knocked hard together when he reached back and used their hold against them.

Raihan saw stars for a moment, but kept his grip firm, holding Piers tightly against him to try and make it more difficult for him to use his sharp elbows and knees to bring him down. Piers shrieked and dug his fingernails in, biting anything he could find purchase on, making Raihan howl until Leon grabbed their prey’s hair from behind and he was forced to let go.

It didn’t deter Piers from squirming out of Raihan’s hold and jabbing his arm back against Leon’s ribs, the other losing his breath long enough for Piers to dart towards the entrance. He nearly made it, but Raihan was faster, grabbing his ankle to trip and drag him back in. He took Piers’ momentary daze from hitting the floor hard to throw him back towards Leon, who shoved him down onto his back and held him there until Raihan could pin him with his body.

Piers tried to throw them off, but it was futile. His angry spitting and hissing and scrambling slowly gave way to desperate, fearful whimpers as he realized he was well and truly caught. His body trembled under Raihan and _oh_ , but it was the headiest feeling as his prey realized these hunters would show him no mercy.

He was achingly hard, and Leon was in a similar state, the two of them sharing a look of understanding when Raihan growled and Leon slowly backed off of his prize. He hesitated a moment more before he slunk off to a cluster of rocks where he could sit and watch.

And wait.

Piers wisely didn’t test the lack of his rivalmate beside him, eyes only on Raihan as he shivered and panted from exertion. He stayed very still when Raihan leaned down to run his nose along his jaw, and Raihan let out a pleased rumble when Piers haltingly spread his legs, letting Raihan settle atop him. His quiet, hitched little breaths were so sweet, the way his cock was leaking between both their stomachs even sweeter. He could fight and posture at them as the day was long, but when it was all said and done he _wanted_ this. Knew exactly how good it would feel to be held down and bred until he could do nothing but _take it_.

Piers’ eyes flicked back and forth along the bite wounds all over him, whimpering softly and starting to lean up. Raihan slammed him back down immediately, growling in warning. There would be no movement without his permission. He let go of Piers’ arms to see what he would do, and when he didn’t immediately try to fight, he allowed the other to sit up, gathering him into his lap so Piers could soothe the marks and bruises with his tongue.

He heard Leon make a strangled sound of pleasure when Piers licked at the one he had made on Raihan’s arm, and he turned a smug look to his rivalmate, turning Piers around on his lap so Leon could see how hard and wanting he was, how his darling prey leaned back against him and let him run his hands all over his body.

Leon snarled and Raihan answered in kind, upending Piers onto the floor on his hands and knees and pushing his shoulders down, gripping his hair to keep him still when he tried to wriggle out from under him. He used his other hand to spread Piers’ cheeks, eyes trailing over the slick sheen of his hole, something deeply possessive and excited welling up in him when he realized Piers was already prepared for him, had opened himself up on his own fingers and he could just—

He pushed a finger in, making Piers cry out and struggle for a moment before he moaned and let his stance go wider, back bowed and legs spread wide, kneeling and waiting for Raihan to mount and breed him like a bitch in heat. His entire body was shaking from how badly he needed Raihan inside him. He was tight, and he had only opened himself just enough that Raihan would fit.

He wanted it to hurt, and Raihan lost all semblance of control when he realized it. He bit down hard at the nape of the other’s neck, holding him there, and sheathed himself in one movement while Piers screamed and screamed.

Maintaining eye contact with Leon, watching the other’s grip around himself falter when Raihan yanked his prize up by the hair, he let everything but the most basic of instinct fall away as he dragged Piers onto his cock over and over again.

He’d never felt so powerful.

Victory was truly delicious.

/////

Raihan palmed himself lazily, watching as Piers finally spent himself against the boulder he was holding for dear life, Leon following behind him with a roar that made Raihan tip his head back with pleasure at how satisfied his rivalmate sounded.

Leon nuzzled against their prey’s hair as he came down, pressing soft, soothing sounds to his neck when Piers made a wounded noise as he pulled out, the wet squelch of it obscene. Come trickled down his thighs from how many times they had passed him back and forth between them.

He didn’t move when Raihan got up to chase Leon off for another turn, merely loosened his grip around the stone, keening softly when Raihan drew in close, their sweaty bodies slick against each other as Raihan slipped back inside him. His hole was sloppy and used and loose enough to take him so easily now.

Raihan moved quickly to take his weight when the other’s strength finally gave out and he couldn’t keep himself upright against the rock anymore. He was pliant in his arms, head lolling to the side with tears streaming down his cheeks. Exhausted and willing to be moved. Raihan lowered him to the ground with care, rutting gently in and out, in and out, covering Piers’ body with his own, entirely focused on making his mate feel good, to give him his reward for riding out his and Leon’s storm. The first was always the hardest, but after…

Nothing loved quite so softly as a dragon.

He brushed the other’s hair to the side, kissing his exposed shoulder. Piers sobbed and gave a weak struggle, trying to turn over without Raihan slipping from his body. Raihan crooned soothingly at him, giving him what he wanted and moving him so he could lay him on his back without breaking stride.

Piers wrapped his arms and legs around him, burying his face against Raihan’s chest, desperate, pleading sounds fucked out of him on each thrust. It still didn’t feel close enough, and Raihan could hardly stand it. He pulled his mate with him to sit up while still wound tightly together, cradling Piers against him and moaning when Piers kissed his neck, small brushes of his lips while Raihan bounced him on his cock, the intimacy of it exactly what he’d needed. There was nothing but this, just their heartbeats against each other and how he would give Piers anything for letting him have this.

Piers gasped the cut off sounds of his name, the shape of it foreign in this space, but so achingly beautiful. He reached down to touch where he and Piers were connected, and Piers’ body seized up as he came, cock spurting weakly from having come too many times already before. The tears were relentless, his entire body wracked hard with his trembling. Raihan slowed and nearly pulled out before Piers was keening, shaking his head and dragging himself up and down on Raihan’s cock, teeth gritted and his fingers like claws against Raihan’s back as he used what little energy he had left.

Raihan held him close and drove up hard, once, twice, again until he was spilling deep inside his mate, feeling the come drip down his cock from how full Piers already was.

He wished they could stay like this forever, his entire existence nothing but how happy and grateful and in love he was with his two beloved mates.

His ears were still ringing by the time Leon came back over to brush his locs back, his lips gentle at the side of Raihan’s face, drawing him back down to earth.

“Gonna call it,” he said softly, his voice stilted and rough from hours of use despite no words being spoken. “Think we’re all too tired to keep going.”

Raihan clung to Piers more tightly, feeling his lover do the same, and he fought down the urge to ignore the direction. He nodded, tongue too heavy to speak just yet. He carefully pulled out of Piers, who whimpered and tried to override that decision, too far under to succeed. Leon murmured sweetly to him and picked him up in his arms while Raihan struggled to his feet on shaky legs, his entire body screaming in protest.

They were silent as they made their way back through the caverns and corridors, picking up their stray belongings as they went. Raihan held his hoodie out to Piers, who immediately took it to hold and press to his face, halfway to sleep against Leon’s chest by the time Raihan had checked that everything was clear and they could go back up to the flat.

They moved as a unit as soon as they stepped inside, Leon carrying Piers to the shower to get clean while Raihan got first aid supplies, food, and water. The flat always felt strange whenever they came back, the line between man and beast solidifying more clearly once again. It was jarring in its way, but as he felt inwardly throughout his body, there was nothing but calm and peace like he hadn’t felt in a long time.

He made his way to their room, laying out the supplies while he waited his turn with the shower. He could hear Leon humming if he listened closely enough, the low thrum of it comforting and familiar. He ate and drank his share, dozing lightly when he was done until he heard the water turn off.

Piers came out by his own power, Leon behind him, and Raihan immediately opened his arms to let Piers cuddle close and stroke his fingers through the wet strands of hair, untangling it as he went.

“I’ll brush it when I’m done in there,” he said, wincing at how his own voice sounded. “Gotta let go, baby, or I’ll just get you all dirty again.”

Piers sighed and kissed where his heartbeat pulsed steadily beneath skin and bone, lingering a moment more before he crawled into the bed, reaching for Leon who joined him and started to uncap the antiseptic medicine and tend to their cuts and scrapes.

Raihan watched them, his heart full enough to burst, and it took everything in him to back towards the bathroom and focus on anything but re-joining them.

The hot water did wonders for his clarity, the world finally coming back into sharp focus, but far more gently than he might have expected. There were no residual feelings from the day he’d had before he came home. Those hours seemed far away, from weeks already past. A clean slate, and one that he hadn’t realized had been so terribly needed.

When he came back out, taking up the hairbrush and dryer, he felt renewed despite how tired his body was.

“I’ll do your cuts while you work on his hair.”

The rhythmic brushing had Piers nearly asleep again while Leon cleaned and applied medicine, strong hands on him and the two of them trading lazy kisses over Raihan’s shoulder while he made sure Piers’ hair was free of tangles.

“I’m definitely calling dibs on the prey role next round,” Leon murmured, making Raihan laugh and waking Piers enough to start drying his hair on the low setting. “I’ve never seen him go that far under.”

“We hadn’t hunted together before,” Raihan said, grinning as he thought about how it had felt to have Leon running beside him. “Made all the difference. And I’m down to give you literally whatever you want next time for not letting this one Furret his way out of the room.”

“Funny, I’m down to wreck your arse for a similar reason,” Piers muttered, his grumpiness belied by the smile he couldn’t keep off his face.

“He speaks!” Raihan teased. “Had me worried I’d ruined your career.”

Piers smirked and leaned into him as Raihan tied up his hair to dry the rest of the way. “Hm, sorry to say, but your dick’s not _that_ powerful.”

Leon burst out laughing and Raihan pinched Piers’ side, making him yelp.

“So rude, and after I made you come that many times. You wound me!”

Piers hummed in agreement. “Gonna feel like I got run over by a herd of Rhydon tomorrow but fuck that was worth it.”

“Yeah?” He could hear the vulnerability in his own voice, and he would hate how transparent he felt if it weren’t for how soft Piers’ eyes went, tilting his head back and pulling Raihan in to kiss him deeply. He crawled around Raihan when they broke apart to do the same for Leon before laying back against the pillows.

“More than. Felt so good,” he said, and Raihan felt his heart spill over as he and Leon laid down next to him, pressed up close. He tangled his fingers with Leon’s over Pier’s chest, squeezing gently.

“I love you both so much,” he whispered, and Leon brought their hands up to kiss the back of Raihan’s.

“Love you both more than anything in the world,” Leon agreed.

Piers was already asleep.

They both snickered and mimicked his voice saying the most terribly sappy returns of affection they could think of until they eventually joined him, too exhausted to stay awake for long.

/////

He woke in increments, too comfortable to resist drifting in and out. He didn’t know what had roused him this time until he heard Piers’ voice at his ear, his favorite sound to wake up to.

“…more than I deserve. Love your intensity and your passion, your intelligence and the way you care deeply about everyone and everythin’. Love your entire goddamned existence.”

“Those words for me?” He mumbled, still partially asleep. He could hear Leon downstairs calling to let them know breakfast was on its way.

A pause, and then he felt a kiss on his forehead, then his cheek, his jaw, his lips.

“Always and forever.”

Raihan smiled sleepily and rolled over to lay his head on Piers’ chest. “Mm, that’s terribly sappy of you.”

“Pretty fuckin’ sure after I passed out you two ended the night on a sappy note as always, you tit. Just keepin’ the theme. I love you so bloody _much_.”

Raihan opened his eyes, his fingers stroking the soft skin of the other’s hip while his heart beat hard enough he was sure Piers could feel it. There was a bruise blooming on the pale skin he was touching, and he had a feeling it would be in the shape of his hands.

“Wish words were better,” he said, not bothering to fight the sheer emotion in his voice. Piers nodded, grinning. “Shut up, you don’t have half the trouble with them as the rest of us. I love you. Thank you for…for always seeing when I’m hurting. When I need something. Being willing to do those things. Last night was…”

He leaned up, pressing their foreheads together.

“Fuck, Piers.”

The singer closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Raihan and bringing him close.

“How are you feeling?”

“Good,” Piers answered, kissing his neck. “Sore. Like everythin’ is quiet. A little bit mental from how much I love you two. Definitely like you should carry me downstairs so we can eat breakfast with Leon.”

Raihan laughed, peppering kisses all over Piers’ face until the other was laughing with him and swatting him away. His face hurt from smiling so widely. “Me too. Think I might take a half-day and see if any of the triplets want free run of the Gym for the first half. Not ready to stop holding you yet.”

“Now you’re talkin’,” Piers sighed happily, letting Raihan get his arms under him to carry him to the bathroom to wash their faces and teeth before heading downstairs. Leon’s face when he saw them was brighter than the sun and all the lights of the city put together, and Piers groaned, shielding his eyes.

“Princess, for fuck’s sake, it’s too early for that kind of wattage.”

Leon bounded over and kissed them both before practically skipping off to go get the takeout from the delivery person at the door.

“How the fuck does he have that much energy?” Piers grumbled into his arms when Raihan placed him on one of the chairs at the kitchen island. “M’not gonna sit right for a week and he’s fit to power all of Galar for a month.”

Raihan snickered and kissed the back of his head before he joined him at the island. Leon came back with bags of food, already talking a mile a minute.

“Alright, this one is for Piers, I made sure to get the extra spicy. And here’s yours Rai, got you something new to try for later, too, I’d heard they started doing a dessert version of that thing we tried in Ballonlea. Oh, also ordered…”

He smiled, basking in the sounds of home and the two people he loved most in the world.

He wouldn’t trade this for anything.


End file.
